User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Sion rework, attempt number two
Hey guys! Champion reworks are recently a quite hot topic. I've already posted a rework idea before (something like a year ago), but it was a complete fail (nearly uberbroken). Sion is definitely not really liked (and known) among most players. I've spent some time playing this guy, but my experiences are not really completed. Still, i want to try to bring some power here. To be honest, i compared this concept to other champions and IMO it's not either OP or UP, but your feedback is important here guys. Numbers can be changed. The most noticable thing is that i just killed AP Sion. Ability power is not completely wasted, but definitely not worth too. Sorry. Have fun reading. Despite the changes in abilities, i'd also propose some changes to statistics (which i can't apply directly since i'm using a ready template of Sion's stats): *Base health increased from 403 to 405 *Health per level reduced from 104 to 90 **I know it seems to be a hard nerf, but since health stacking is available in its full power since the beggining of match in this version of rework, it would be just too good. *Base mana increased from 200 to 210 *Base attack damage simplified (and reduced) from 55.52 to 55 *Attack damage per level simplified (and increased) from 3.188 to 3.2 Simplifications do mean that i just simply want to round up the numbers, since such amounts below 0.01 are confusing. Abilities | }} Effect of moved to passive effect at its full potential since beggining of the game. I want to make it impacting since the beggining of the game, like for example can. I know there is no health penalty and toggle mechanism, but free AD is also no more. Name and icon also switched. |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | }} Some power shifted around. Able to deal more damage now, but also deals less against low health targets and stun duration is reduced a bit in early game. Slightly lower mana cost and a bit more cast range. 2 seconds higher cooldown at max rank. 425 }} |cooldown = 3.5 |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} | }} I don't really like current . It can be either greatly nuking (AP Sion) or almost useless (AD Sion, enemy team filled with good bursters). Proposed concept makes this ability as some kind of spam spell like has, while still having theme of delayed explosion and shield. |cooldown = 11 |cost= 35 |costtype= mana }} | }} No more easily accesible AD. Max amount is higher than current 's passive amount and also has no cost. Active makes Sion better in ganking, giving some light for jungling and roaming. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} One hundred percent lifesteal + AoE massive heal is kinda OP when it comes to duels or sustained fights. This version gives the power of lifesteal in a better form - gives advantage against kiting and bursting while not giving too much power into longer battles. Category:Custom champions